Let The War Begin
by MinaBlahBlahBlahAnimeFan
Summary: Rin and Len abosolutely can't stand each other. They have two completely different personalities and can't get along for the life of them. Rin is outgoing and assertive and Len is quiet and 'dainty'. They have nothing in common. Well, except one thing... Based off of Childish War by GigaP. I own nothing.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello... This is my first multi-chapter for the Vocaloid fandom. I hope you enjoy, if you don't, its okay. I'm not a good writer anyway. If the wording sounds odd please tell me, I have an accent and it sometimes come out in my writing.**

**P.s this is a bit different than my one-shot, if you have skimmed over them. My friend who usually checks my writing and edits it so it is proper English is busy so... Yes.**

**WARNING: I don't own Vocaloid**

**MBBBAF**

A scream of frustration echoed off of the wide, spacious halls of the Kagamine mansion, the many butlers and maids–already accustomed to the noise, payed it no mind. For it happened _every. single. day_. Lily, a rather new outfit designer and tailor maid for the Young Miss, almost groaned. They were fighting _again_. Che, and here she was hoping for some peace and quiet too.

"_I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!_ Always with you and your terrible attitude! I knew you were a cheat, but a _liar_ too? Oh, thats way to much!"

"Oh, come on! She liked you and she was my friend so I... Helped her a bit."

"I abhor Neru! And you know I can't stand her!"

"Oh, but your so delicate, brother! I can't believe you actually have a backbone!"

"Your so obnoxious! I can't believe you would do this to me!" Lily walked down the hall, sighing in relief that the twins argument didn't ring all the way throughout the mansion. She ran a hand through her long golden hair and reached her hand for the wall phone. She paused as she was about to call her boyfriend about their one-year anniversary in a few weeks, when she heard another call on the other line.

"-_Do they fight a lot?_" The voice was high and girly. It reminded her of a child, it was soft too. As if she nervous and wasn't sure just what to say.

"All the time. So we need your help, all your other clients give you good reviews! Can't you try?" Oh no. _Oh no_! She was spying on the head maids conversation. Lily shuddered, thinking about the mahogany haired woman. Miss Meiko... She was strict and bossy and somehow in a seven year relationship with a young man she met at the end of high school.

"_Oh... How old are they_?" She said speaking a bit more confidently and a little less hesitant.

"They are practically five year olds." Lily heard a faint, 'with the way they bicker.' And she almost snorted at the clever woman.

"_Oh! Okay! I can do that!_" The girl cheered in relief. "_To be honest over never done anyone over than ten years of age. When do I start? Tomorrow?_"

"Well... Tomorrow is Saturday, so yes! That will be perfect! Come by at twelve, since Len has extra help in American Language Arts* and that won't end until one-thirty."

"_What about Miss Rin?_"

"Oh! She has Rowing practice that ends when Lens studying course does."

"_You let a five year old Row_?" The nervous edge in the girls voice had come back.

"Of course not and she's a _pretty much_ a five year old. Not a five year old! There is a difference!" An eleven year difference, Lily chirped gleefully in her head. "She just uses the machines until she's ready for the real thing."

"_I... See... Sorry for the accusation, forgive that_."

"It is okay, just... Come by tomorrow so we can finalize the agreement? Okay?"

"_Yes, madam..._" Lily hung the phone up and skipped down the hall. She had to tell _everyone_.

-––—•

Lens voice was hoarse from screaming at his sister, and her mocking words. She never takes anything seriously. He doesn't even know why his older sister found it _oh-so enjoyable _to ruin his life and and jab her talons into his business. His sisters irritated howls and screeches offended his ears like nails on a chalkboard, the harpy had her hand on her hips yowling about 'How he better be grateful that he is not going to end up old and alone because of her 'consideration'.'

Haha, no.

"How funny! I see your mouth moving but all I hear is a lot of 'Yada, yada, yada!', you know?" She screeched in unadulterated rage.

"Why can't you ever do anything right?!" The aforementioned harpy chased him down the hall. The chase was fun, well, until he tripped. He crashed into a Luster Vase that was filled to the brim with metallic saying stones. Needless to say, the vase broke and his sister was a bit overwrought seeing that she had seemingly 'killed' her annoying brother.

When Len woke up he had, to his absolute _delight_, been graced with the sight of his harpy of a sister scowling at him. "The cut wasn't even that deep, how can you faint from that? My death, you're positively the weakest brother ever and you're so delicate, you're just like–No worse, than little Rinto." And here comes her prattling, completely unconcerned about him. Why is he not surprised? Of course, he hadn't expected to feel absolutely livid at the revelation."I always have to be proactive for you because you're just so goddamn stupid sometimes and-" Len cut her off, having never been so angry at his sister before.

"You know you're right!" He gasped in mock awareness.

"Huh?" His sister befuddled look outraged him. After everything they've been through she doesn't care? Sure, they argue sometimes, but to not care if he gets hurt?! Unforgivable.

"I guess I could be a little more assertive! I know that–of course I do, you shove it down my gullet _every. single. day_! You know, that way I could be just like you! After all, who wouldn't want that, right?!" His sister looked wide eyed, seeming as if she was just sockdolagered.

"You could stand to thank me a little more, honestly! After all the things I do for you you just keep putting me down! I-"

"Brother..." His sister grew quiet.

"Even though you're supposed to be the elder sister, you can't even show up on time for anything! You never keep any of your promises at all! Elder sister? What a laugh! _Ha!-_"

"Brother..." Her lower lip trembled, as if she was cold.

"You're always running wild around the house and you know who cleans up after you every single time? Me! I know, we have servants for this kind of thing, but I guess what I'm really trying to say is you could probably be a bit more helpful around the house... like actually clearing all your goddamn shit away when you're done with it! Not that I can't handle it all myself, of course, but some of us,–"

"... Brother..." Her voice cracked, but he couldn't bring it in himself to care. After all his _big sister_ was so _strong_ and _unbreakable_, while he was so _fragile_ and _dainty_.

"-Unlike you don't want to live in a complete pigsty! When are you ever going to learn how to take care of yourself?! Show a little responsibility, alright?!" A sharp 'SMACK' resounded throughout the room, his head creeped slowly towards his sister, a red handprint on his face. She held her hand, it must have stung to have hit him so hard, he mused. His sisters face was red with frustration and the unadulterated anger on her face did nothing to stanch his outrage of her lack of empathy towards him from spilling out. He was going to return every single hurtful word tenfold. Nothing was going to stop that. He wasn't even a quarter way through with all he has to say. He grabbed her by the shoulders and slapped her right back, his hand was much larger and more calloused than hers so it didn't sting him as it did her. Her short shoulder-length macadamia blonde hair made a 'Whoosh!' Sound as it followed her head sideways, her azure eyes widened.

"Y-you hit me!" She screamed incredulously. Len rolled his eyes and snorted, and with a high mocking voice, said: "Oh! I am ever so sorry, sister! Should I have not returned the favor?"

"Y-you! I put up with all your bad habits too!" He snorted, she just doesn't have a rebuttal towards his sarcasm, "They are horribly disgusting, and you call me a swine?!" Len snorted again. "I don't think you really understand the lengths I go to just to try and keep this family together!-"

"Oh, I'd bet! After all you're so _selfless_!"

"And you don't help being the spoilt brat you are-!"

"I'm spoilt? Funny, since this is from the girl with five horses!" She turned red at that statement.

"I always have to look out for you and baby you because you're just so damn fragile and dense! Are you actually a woman, because you certainly seem like it!-"

"Try being more ladylike then you can complain about me, dear sister~!" He sang, feeling a giddiness he hasn't felt in a long time.

"Don't get why your so mad at me! Just because Mother and Father love me more-!"

"Oh~! So little miss narcissist-!"

"Don't you dare!-" She interrupted.

"Stop trying to yell over me!" His sister continued to scream. "Hello?! Hello! Argh, just shut up, dammit!" He almost slapped her again, but settled for screaming at her to 'Get out, you harpy!'. His sister yowled, then ran out, slamming the door behind her shut. He smiled, an angelic smile that comes with that feeling of lightheartedness. You would never had known he was just in a screaming match.

And you want to know the sad part about this?

Len just didn't give a damn about his sisters feelings anymore.

-–—•

Rin's eyes filled with tears. What was that about? She sat on her bed and curled up into a ball.

Didn't he know how much she worried about him? No, he doesn't, and he probably doesn't care. Sure, she was a bit manish, and that was very improper for a lady of her class. She could be considered a princess, for how rich they are. But she can have Lily dress her up and that can be fixed in a snap! She wasn't a narcissist either... She just had to be perfect, she _had_ to be perfect. With their messed up family it was necessary. They would fall apart, separate, that couldn't happen.

But it did. The closest family member she had left her. Len despised her, and for what? She didn't know. She did nothing wrong.

-–—•

**THATS A WRAP! Haha, I hope you enjoy. **

***Or is it English Language Arts?**

**Umm, is my writing a bit to formal? I tried to make it a bit old fashioned to fit with Rin and Lens 'aristocrat' theme in the song**

**Please review~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you everyone! I'm glad you liked it, because I haven't been so excited for a ****fanfiction in a while. Oh yes. PoV effects my writing style. So since Rin/Len are aristocrats they have a more reformed manner of speaking. While Meiko/Lily/Yuuma have a slightly less sophisticated manner of speaking.**

**And to Guest: Durr... I have no idea. I haven't thought about it actually. ****Oh yes, the countries/cities/states are named after colors. I'm doing it Story of Evil style.**

**Len will be a bit more outgoing(?) in this chapter.**

**(A)MBBBAF(N)**

Len woke up in bliss. His Azure Blue eyes were clear and the dark bags that marred his skin had lessened. 'The truth will set you free' huh, I should've done someting earlier, He mused. He let out an airy sigh and stretched. He had never felt so... refreshed... so revivified. He smiled another rapturous grin –almost identical to the one he wore last night, and hopped out of bed, practically skipping to the kitchen. His merriment didn't last long, though.

There she was; his _beloved_ sister in all her glory, growling to her tailor maid. Her hair tied up into a short ponytail and bobby-pins jammed in her hair to keep her bangs out of her eyes as usual. However he was slightly startled to a large, black wire frame ribbon, content resting on his sisters head. He huffed, trying to be girly, isn't she? Len sauntered over to the head maid, Meiko a lady who was with him since he was a baby. She was practically his mother.

"Oh! M'lord, how's your head? I heard from Yuuma, you cut your head?" Out of the corner of his eye he saw Rin glance at him. A sly grin made it's way on his face, he looked up at the fawn eyed woman, grinning like a warlock.

-–—•

Meiko immediately felt a cold scintilla of horror run down her spine as Len started to applaud her for, 'being the only one who cares!' Right in front of his sister. She stared, wide-eyed as he started to belittle the Young Miss, while she was in hearing distance.

She would have expected this from the Young Miss, but the Young Master? M'lady must have tainted him, it was the only explanation.

"–Have you replaced the Luster Vase?" He inquired. She snapped back to the conversation.

"O-oh, yes! We bought a Red and Gold Mosaic Platter from Grüne." He seemed pleasantly surprised at the revelation.

"Grüne? But that's so far from the Yellow Country, how'd you get it here so quickly?"

"I have a friend who's from there," she ignored the gasp of shock coming from the tailor maid."–and she's coming to the Yellow Country for a visit. She'll be staying in my quarter while she sojourns with me, and she wanted to thank–" Len interrupted her by making a small, 'Ohh' of understanding.

"So, Mother and Father gave you permission to let her dwell in your abode while she visits?" He asked–well more like stated. She nodded. "Alright, thank you for the chat." So he head out to his English Languge Arts course.

-–—•

Miku leaned back into the padded chair on the warm train and let out a sigh. Brushing her fingers into her long thick hair she let her malachite eyes droop as she pinched the bridge of her nose. Why did she agree to help Meiko with babysitting her overseers dogs again? Just because the dogs have Separation Anxiety doesn't mean she has to drop everything to help Meiko. But then again, she owes her. She cursed her horrid love life.

Miku thought about what she said with Lady Rin. The poor girl has to take the dog to Rowing practice, that's no way for such an old dog to act. She groaned, it going to be so hard for her to train such needy dogs. "At least I'll get payed." She pressed her forehead onto the window; she watched as the Yellow country came to view. She chewed the inside of her cheek, a nervous habit she picked up from her boyfriend. "Hopefully I don't mess up in front of the overseer."

-–

Miku awoke with a start. She looked around what was supposed to be her room. She stared in horror to see hundreds of other people filing out of the strange crate, she tried to stand up and almost screamed when she realized she couldn't, she looked down and almost cried, where was she?

A hand shook her shoulder, she instantly reached for her pepper spray. The man in front of her looked tired, "Miss?" Miku held her hand on the cap of the little red bottle Mikuo gave her a present. "This is the last stop, unless your going to Arancione next week I suggest you leave." It was at that moment our little idiot remembered where she was, and blushed profusely. She unbuckled the belt around her waist and muttered a quick 'Yes! Sorry!' before hurrying away.

Why must she always be so embarrassing? Her stomach growled, she whimpered like a beat dog. Now what should she do? She ducked under an awning and reached into her pocket; taking out the very poorly done map spawned by her dear friend Luka, she wished she could make some sense out of the squiggles and chicken scratch that the pinkette calls handwriting.(Well, who was she to judge? Hers is a thousand times worse.) Everything is just so terrible today. She put the chain of her necklace between her teeth to gnaw on -yet another habit her boyfriend gave to her!- and after about an hour, she groaned.

She was starving and she had absolutely no idea where she was. She eventually gave up looking for Meiko and settled for foraging for food.

Now, gather around kids, let's watch this lovely Grüne Mädchen hunt in this foreign territory. It's quite a rare find that never been caught on Camara before since she has never been out of her territory, you see? Watch now dearies, see how she approaches a booth selling fresh brioche? See how she looks at the price of each before she realizes she has no idea how to convert the money from the Grüne territory to its equivalent in the Yellow territory? No one ever said the Grüne Mädchen was intelligent. See how the specimen becomes pale as if here spirit is leaving her body? Look now, the specimen is about to bang her head on a pole out of frustration. Fascinating, isn't it?

Miku groaned. She moved over to a bench a patted it; feeling relived it wasn't wet, she collapsed in it. Her feet were so sore, they had swollen into her high-heeled boots and the laces had cut into her feet. Bending down so she could loosen it, she nearly burst into tears at the fact that her left foot had already started to bleed and the fact that both laces had been triple knotted and she couldn't get it out. "Can this day get any worse?" She pulled out her wallet again and stared longingly at the brioche stand, when she got an idea that she might regret later. She tapped the shoulder of a person passing her, "Um, do you know how much is for the brioche over there in Grüne money?" The macadamia blonde blinked at her. The person kept staring at her with large clear blue eyes confusion clearly evident. Miku fidgeted, uncomfortable with being stared at for so long.

"Hm? Oh. Let me check." The blonde ran up to stand, in which the stand keeper threw his hands up and laughed, showing off some of the creamy looking bread. The blonde laughed and the shopkeeper placed some of the bread in a bag. The blonde yelled a 'Thank you!' and went right back to her holding the bag. "Here you go."

"Why'd you do that?" Miku gapped, opening and closing her mouth like a fish out of water. "I could've payed!" The blonde frowned.

"Well you didn't. So here!" The bag was thrusted into her direction. Miku fisted the money in her wallet and shoved it in the blondes face.

"At least let me pay you back!"

"Do you even know how to convert the currency?" Miku turned bright red and spluttered weak protests. "Well, when you figure it out," the blondes eyes glew with mischief. "You can take me on a date; treat me to lunch. How 'bout it? It's not everyday you see a Greeny out'n about." While Miku was slightly insulted at being called a 'Greeny', as it was an insult for those of Grüne, she couldn't help but be flattered at the blondes proposal. What? Bad Miku! Bad! You have a boyfriend! She scolded herself.

While she was having her internal argument the blonde had disappeared.

Oh, Merli and Zunko will have a hay day when they find out.

**(A)MBBBAF(N)**

**Well, this is rushed. And short. Sorry, I was supposed to get this out yesterday but... Oh well. What can you do when school six days a week! Oh woe is me!**

**I hope you enjoyed! And, meh. Do I have to say it? Please review. If you see any mistakes please let me know. I have never used the ';' symbol before so let me know if I got it right.**


End file.
